


Three Taps

by picklztacoz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Really short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklztacoz/pseuds/picklztacoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a system to show each other their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Taps

Three taps. That's all there was to it. Three taps for three words they weren't allowed to say. It was Harry who came up with it. The public wasn't allowed to know of his love for Louis, so he took matters into his own hands. Whether in an interview or on stage in front of thousands of people with thousands of cameras, three taps were all they needed. All it took were three taps to assure the other of their love. 1. 2. 3. I. Love. You.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr and I needed a fic about it, so I wrote one.


End file.
